Too Far
by Blaze2Sage
Summary: [oneshot] Lately Neji has been hanging around with a girl with long brunette hair. Who is she? And where did Tenten go? [NejiTen]


Dedication: To my reviewers, my friends, and family

Story Status: One Shot/Chapter One

Pairing(s): Neji/Tenten

Summary: Lately Neji has been caught with a girl with long brunette hair. Who is she? And where did Tenten go?

**Mission: Mysterious Girl? Must find out!**

"Tenten, you suck," said a young long black haired boy with silver eyes. The girl in front of him growls while twirling a kunai with her finger. Her buns were a little bit messed up and her shirt was a bit torn up

"I would've gotten you if I had my lucky kunai which I recall you have," she said bitterly. She was still upset that Neji had beaten her…again…her eyes flick from anger to a plain expression within seconds

"Hn" "Ok let's try again," Sure she was tired but she still have a little bit of Chakra left to maybe get Neji. She distanced herself from Neji, not too far and not too close. Grabbing both of her sai she put herself in her own stance while Neji motioned her to come. Quickly, she moved towards him and about to strike him while Neji was about to block until she moved at the back of Neji and pushed again Neji's neck with one of her sai. With a smirk, Neji leaned forward and ducked down while striking her foot that made her fell and he took a chance to grab one of her sai and swung at Tenten

"Oof!" as she fell on the floor. Neji strike Tenten's hair bands when she fell. Now her hair dropped down fully past her shoulders. Neji blinked and his mouth gapped a little bit. He realized that he never seen Tenten's hair down before. Not only she looks different, she looked…looked…

'Kawaii,' thought Neji but after realizing what he thought, he furiously shook it off

"Oi, let's go again Neji. You just caught me off guard," said Tenten standing up while Neji gapped at her look

"Neji?" She blinked and realized that her hair was down

"Oh Neji. Don't let this be a distraction," she whined but Neji didn't hear her what she said. His intellectual reply was…

"Huh?" She gave out a glare and muttered something that was like 'stupid Hyuuga' or 'killing my hair ties'

She gave out a sigh and said,

"Let me go get my hair bands," Neji nodded slowly still gapped

"Come on Neji," Walking out of the training place, Neji walked with her. He had a small blush while looking the other way

'I will not look at Tenten. I will not look at Tenten. I will not look at Tenten,' he chanted in his mind

There was a loud grumble heard. Blinking, he turned to Tenten. Big mistake. His blush caught up again and same for Tenten but her blush was not because of Neji, it was because of her hunger

"Hehe. I guess I need some food neh Neji?" For some odd reason, he nodded and kept his blush intact. His eyebrows twitch of thinking about his teammate this way and hoped he would not make a big fool of himself…or is that too late?

"Hai," Her eyes gleamed and shouted,

"Arigato!" They went to a nearby ramen stand, which happens to be Ichiraku Ramen, and you all know who goes there right? If not then keep reading…

"Two bowls of Miso Ramen please!" said Tenten with a happy grin. Neji closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. There was a blond boy next to him who kept slurping up noodles and it was hard for him to think. Wait? Blond boy?

"Huh? Naruto?" He choked on his Ramen and looked up to Neji Hyuuga.

"Ah Neji! What are you doing here?" Neji's eyes twitched of the site of Naruto and said to Tenten

"We should go," "But I haven't got my food yet!" "Huh?" Naruto turns to the feminine voice and his eyes nearly popped out

"Whoa! Who's that girl!" "Oh Naruto!" Tenten turned to Naruto with a big smile

"You know me?" Neji looked back at Tenten then to Naruto

"You know what? Let's just keep training, I promise the hair won't be a distraction," "But I'm hungry," "That never stopped you before," He muttered to himself while dragging Tenten back to the training ground

"Matte, can we get my lucky kunai first?" pleading Tenten to Neji. Again his eyebrows twitch and his mouth clench

"Can't we just train?" through his clench mouth, Tenten actually understood him but she shook her head no. She really wanted to be Neji and she was so close earlier except the kunai was sharp or long enough to strike him.

"If I get my kunai, then we'll train twice as much I promise!" Neji sighed while said,

"You're starting to sound like Lee and Gai-sensei," Her hand was on the back of her head while laughing nervously. Neji shrugged

"What harm can we do? Let's go then," The silver eyed boy and the longhaired girl walked toward the Hyuuga Estate while everyone was muttering about the two of them. They started saying like "How can a hot girl be with that Hyuuga?" or "Isn't that Neji Hyuuga with a girl?"

Neji ignored them all while Tenten was completely oblivious to everyone. They finally arrive at Neji's room and Neji looks around for her kunai

'_Where did I put it?'_ of course, Neji did remember and he told her,

"Tenten, I'll go get your kunai," She nodded happily while sitting on his bed as he rushed out of the room.

**Back to Naruto**

Naruto still awed that Neji was with another girl but then shrugged it off while eating his ramen. He spotted Sasuke, Sakura, and the other teams

"Oi guys!" he waved toward them as they walked toward him. Still eating with his mouth full, he talked

"What are you doing?" "Dobe, don't eat with your mouth full," Sasuke hissed. Naruto finished eating and wiped the ramen pieces of his mouth

"Sasuke-teme! Why are you here anyway?" Sasuke ignored him while leaning on the counter of the Ramen store

"We've come to see if you have seen Neji," said Sakura. Naruto was in deep thought as he tried to remember and he snapped his fingers

"Ah yeah last time I checked, he was here," His teammates and friends were interested of what Naruto had said

"Why would he be here?" Kiba said quizzical. Here? At the ramen shop when he despises ramen and anything that resembles Naruto?

"I don't know," he shrugged but continued,

"I saw him with this hot girl," Now they were really interested and things went to their mind like…

'_Hot girl?' _

'_I wonder how hot,'_

'_Tenten would be so devastated,'_

_and so on…_

"Are you sure Naruto?" said Ino pounding on the counter. She was the town gossip and this was one of the biggest scoop yet! Naruto's hand waved as if it was nothing and said,

"Hai. Neji dragged her somewhere else though. I didn't even get a chance to talk to her! I mean I couldn't believe that Neji would get a girlfriend. And she was hot! With her long hair and those cute eyes," Hinata looked down but Naruto kept talking

"But I don't think she's my type you know? I mean, cute but fierce. It had looked Neji got it whipped!" He laughed while eating his ramen. Hinata cheered up a bit…just only a bit

"Do you know where they went?" demanded Sakura. Naruto shrugged and said,

"It's possible they went to Neji's house," They all blinked

"Doushite?" "I don't know. I heard them said something about getting something," Within seconds, they all ran toward the Hyuuga Estate. Panting, Sakura asked Hinata

"Do you know where is Neji's room?" "Nii-san's room is around here," Obviously, she was interested with the girl Naruto had described hanging around with her cousin. They slowly walked to Neji's room and crack the door open and there she was! A girl happily on Neji's bed while humming a small tune. They all quickly withdraw and went into a small huddle

"Did you see her? She was cute!" said Kiba grinning

"How can Neji do that to Tenten?" said Sakura looking sad for Tenten

"Who cares!" said Kiba. The girls smacked Kiba's head (except Hinata, she's too nice)

"That's so mean," "Does it matter?" said Shino who was the same as always. Ino and Sakura gasped

"This is Neji Hyuuga we're talking about! Beside Sasuke, he's the most eligible bachelor and here! A girl!" said Sakura waving her hands toward the girl in Neji's room. Sasuke glared at Sakura while crossing his arms. For some reason, that had bothered him

"Then we should-" "What are you guys doing?" said a voice behind them. The group disbanded

"Neji!" His eyebrows gave an arch with full of confusing. He held out a silver kunai with the marking "T.T"

"N-n-n-ne-nej-neji-ni-nii-s-san…w-w-wh-wha-what a-ar-are yo-you doi-doing wi-with tha-that kunai?" said Hinata who was trembling at the site of Neji. Neji looked at his kunai and rolled his eyes

"This isn't mine. It's Tenten," he dryly said. The group sighed (except Shino and Sasuke)

"What are you doing?" "Who is that girl!" said Kiba pointing to the girl in Neji's room. Neji blinked and look into his room and said,

"What?" "You know! That girl!" said Ino and Sakura together. He opened the door and to reveal that there was no one there

"She's not here!" everyone shouted except Sasuke, Neji, and Shino. Neji's eyebrows twitch again and rubbed his forehead

"I told her stay here. Kuso," He strengthens the grip of the kunai he was holding. The group saw what he did and wondered…

'Was he going to kill her?'

'_Rape?' _

'_What was Neji-nii-san going to do?'_

"Neji-kun!" shouted a feminine voice from the bathroom. Neji blinked and shouted toward the bathroom

"What are you doing?" "I'm trying to find hair ties. I figured you have some," She walked out of the bathroom and all the boys' mouth dropped. Her dirty training clothes were changed into a kimono and she cleaned up her face from the dirt and cuts she had during the training

"Oh when did you guys arrive?" She pointed to the group while Neji still in awed of what happened to Tenten

"Why are you wearing that?" said Neji still drooling

"Hm? Oh you mean this?" She twirled around with her kimono

"I found it in the bathroom. Thought I would clean up," "B-but…" "Don't worry I still have my training clothes under," She spotted her kunai

"Ah!" She grabbed the kunai out of Neji's hand and everyone was shocked

'_That's Tenten's kunai! How dare she!' Ino and Sakura thought angrily_

"Great! Thanks Neji-kun! Let's go!" Since Neji was still drooling, Tenten grabbed Neji's arm and dashed out of the room. When they were gone, everyone was talking again

"Damn! She was cute!" said Kiba grinning like a maniac and the boys agreed. (even Sasuke and the others) While the girls were still fuming (well maybe not Hinata)

"That was Tenten's kunai! How can Neji do that to her?" Anime falls were falling on both of the girl's face

"We must find out who she is! And make her pay!"

"Hai!" shouted the group while Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru departed their own ways ("I don't have time for this," said Sasuke) ("…" then Shino walked off) ("This is so troublesome," said Shikamaru then walked off)

**Tenten and Neji**

"Ok Neji let's spar," She took off her kimono to reveal her old t-shirt and baggy clothes. Neji stopped what he had think earlier and put out his stance

"Let's see what you got Tenten," One of her hand was her lucky kunai and on the other was a sai from earlier. She ran toward him while striking with the sai but dodged it by lean backward and jumped down striking her foot but she used her hands and kicked Neji right on the face and quickly threw the sai at Neji but it missed and only struck part of his hair. He wiped the small blood Tenten had struck and gave a smirk

"You've seen through my defense," She scoffed

"We've been doing this since we were twelve," He scowled and charged toward Tenten this time with his hands.

"Jyuken!" With the force of his hands, she flew back. She coughed up blood but then wiped it and had a smirk on her face behind her long brunette hair

"I see you decided to use Jyuken," "Hn" She flew up and threw many kunais and Sais at him. Obviously, he dodged or blocked them all and she used her Chakra strings and flew it down towards Neji once more

"Kaiten!" He let all the weapons dropped at once while keep spinning and Tenten was waiting till he stopped

'_Keep going…' _There! She threw her lucky kunai towards Neji. Everything went slow motion as Neji stopped moving and the kunai was zooming at him.

_'Shit!' he thought to himself as he saw the kunai_

What they didn't expect is that…the kunai hit his forehead protector. He fell backwards while Tenten sweatdropped

"That…was unexpected…" She blew her hair away and rubbed her forehead

"Gomen Neji-kun," Dazed he waved his hand

"No problem Ten-chan," he said as he faints

'_Ten-Chan? I might've hit his head harder than I thought,' sweatdropped Tenten as she stared the unconscious Neji_

"Aha! There you are!" shouted Ino and Sakura pointing at Tenten. Then the group saw Neji unconscious

"What happened to Neji!" they all shouted. Tenten coughed and said,

"I accidentally knocked him out," The girls gasped

"So you can take advantage of him!" Tenten stared at them for a moment and then fell (Anime style!)

"Nani! I don't want to take advantage of him!" she cried out. The group was glaring at her while protecting Neji

"Why did you take off your kimono then?" said Ino pointing at the kimono that she had taken off. She slapped her forehead

"To train! I can't spar with a kimono!" "TRAIN! Only Tenten have the privilege to spar with Neji!" Tenten stared at them as if they were crazy

"What the hell are you talking about?" "We know your plan girl! You were planning to get rid of Tenten, get her clothes, and try to seduce Neji!" Her face blush crazy at the last comment Sakura had said. Neji suddenly groaned and rubbed his head

"What happened?" "Neji! You're awake!" the group said while crowding him. Tenten sweatdropped and said,

"I'm going home," The group were ecstatic what Tenten had said. Neji heard what she said and blinks in confusion

"Huh? Doushite?" The group glares at Neji who had sweat dropping down on his face

"Did…I miss something?" Tenten shrugged and said,

"I'll see you tomorrow Neji-kun," "But we haven't-" "Ok bye!" the group interrupted Neji as Tenten walked out of the training grounds. Neji groaned once more and stood up while dusting off dirt

"What was that about?" "We were protecting you from that girl!" Ino hissed while staring where Tenten had disappeared

"Protecting? Why?" it had sounded like he was whining but this is the Neji Hyuuga

"She tried replacing Tenten and tried to seduce you!" shouted Sakura waving her hands like crazy

"Wow has everyone been hanging around Lee lately?" he said dryly but then heard what Sakura said,

"Replacing? What are you talking about?" "That girl! What do you think!" He blinks once more

"Do you not recognize her or something?" The group gapped at him

'It's too late! She seduced him already!' 

'_How dare she!'_

'Wait until Tenten hears about this!' 

"I'm going," He went past the group and walks toward his Hyuuga Estate

"Wait till Tenten hears about this!" chorus the group

Somewhere… 

"Ah! It's GREAT TO BE BACK AT KONOHA!" shouted a green beast looking at the gate of Konoha.

"Yes it is Lee. We will get to see that beautiful flower of ours and the child prodigy!" said an older green beast while putting his hands on the young boy's shoulders

"I wonder how they are without us," said Lee crying in anime tears

"I'm sure they all missed us," said the older man with the same anime tears

The Next Day… 

Tenten had put her hair up in two buns, with her old clothes, and her lucky kunai in her pouch. She hummed the same song she had hummed in Neji's room yesterday as she steps outside. She suddenly remembered something

"Ah!" she said with a wide grin. She ran toward town and was stopped by Sakura and the group. Sakura caught her wrist and their faces looked all sad

"Tenten we have something to tell you…" She groaned and said,

"But-" "It won't take long," said Ino. Tenten rolled her eyes and said,

"Is it what happen yesterday?" The girls gasped while the guys stared at her

'Tenten must've known!' they all thought 

They all nodded sadly

"Gomen Tenten," Tenten gave out a laugh and said,

"Apology accepted!" The group were confused on what she meant

"What do you mean 'apology accepted?'" said Ino confused. Tenten was also confused

"About what happened yesterday," "Yeah didn't you hear about Neji?" Thinking that it was when Neji was knocked out, her hand was on the back of her head while laughing nervously and said,

"Yeah I was there," Their eyes nearly popped out

"Nani!" "Ohayo Tenten," She turned to the voice of Neji Hyuuga. She smiled brightly while the girls glared at him and the guys stared coldly at him

"Ohayo Neji-kun!" Neji sweatdropped and pointed to the group

"What's wrong with them?" Tenten shrugged and said,

"Ready for our spar?" Neji nodded and said,

"Next time don't strike my forehead," Tenten gave out a laugh while the group blinked

They both left into the forests while the group just stared at them and then shouted

"NANI! THAT WAS TENTEN!" Finally realizing that, they all fainted while Lee had appeared

"OHAYO MINNA-SAN! Huh?" Staring at the group of people who had fainted

"Did I miss something?" he said scratching his head

Mission: Accomplished! 

**Status: The End…**

It is quite similar to "Tenten Troubles" by RLS and IHN but not completely. . Don't kill me for it. I love writing Neji x Tenten fanfics and I wanted to write this one. This one has been fun and it's a break from my school troubles. Gomen Nasai if you don't like it but don't flame me for it too.


End file.
